


Amy and the Cult

by BunnyR



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyR/pseuds/BunnyR
Summary: I uploaded this a while ago, but deleted it cause I didn't like it. I'm rewriting it now.  It'll be under a new name, Part-Timer, but I figured since that won't be out for a while, might as well put this back up.A lot of this was inspired by @freddiez-arcade ‘s old FNAF AU on tumblr. That’s slowly changing, and so is this story. Lol
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Alright. Proof she was inside and she could leave, that’s all she needed. Proof. Something to show those popular kids that she wasn’t a wimp. 

Amelia J. Hart took a breath as she crawled through the 2nd story window of the house. Unlike most “haunted houses” she had seen, this one was quite nice. Mainly because someone lived there. The kids didn’t tell her why, but apparently this house was one of the most terrifying places on the block. 

As she took her first step inside the house, she could feel a chill in the air. The hall looked nice enough. A framed picture of a boy in his late teens from the 80’s on the wall, a vase of flowers on a stand near the stairs. A small object, the size of a fire alarm on the floor next to the stand. She picked it up, studying it for a second. She slipped it into her pocket. It was some good proof, but she needed more. Something substantial. 

She could hear snoring coming from one of the rooms, and chose the next door, hoping she wouldn’t wake up the owner. Apparently he was a real dick, though she didn’t blame him. Having teens break into your house to steal shit would get annoying quick, but being new in town, she needed these friends.

She opened the door, revealing a small office. A pen wouldn’t work, and neither would most of the other things in the room. She set her backpack on the floor, and knelt down next to the wall. Some wallpaper would definitely be proof. She grabbed her pocket knife and began peeling of a small bit at the corner. And felt her knife go farther than it should have. There was a small opening behind the wall. What was that? She reached in and braced herself, before feeling two objects.

She pulled them from the wall, and looked at them. A small yellow teddy bear and a tiny red journal. She slipped them in her bag, and tore a bit of the wallpaper off. She stood up and hoisted her backpack on, before stopping as a voice spoke out, joined by a light being turned on. “I swear to god, If it’s one of you teens again…” She turned to see a man in the doorway, his silhouette standing out against the hall light. The voice had the faintest hint of a british accent, which caught her off guard. “ I’m going to give you to the count of five to say something before I turn on the light, and I won’t call the cops. One.”

Her mind was racing. What was going to happen?

“Two.”

She ran her fingers through her hair. Luis would kill her if the cops were called…

“Three”

“OK I’M SORRY!”

The figure flicked on the light, revealing his face. He was tall, about 6’7, with almost fully grey hair, but little to no wrinkles. His grey striped pajamas seemed to enunciate ‘Just what do you think you’re doing?’.He didn’t seem angry, but rather a bit annoyed at her presence. He looked at her judgmentally, before finally speaking again. “You’re new aren’t you? Those teens put you up to this?” Amy shook her head shamefully. He rolled his eyes. “God, I should’ve expected it. Saw you moving in down the street. You wanted to impress them right?” She nodded again, more embarrassed this time.

He stepped out of the room, and motioned for her to follow him. He made his way down to the first floor. She followed, and looked around. Other than the picture in the upstairs hall, the house seemed barren. He was stopped at a small bookshelf, and scratched his chin, before turning to her. “Hand it over.” Her eyes went wide. “What?” He raised his eyebrow. “You think you’re slick? Every teen in town has tried to take something. I noticed that my, uh, heart monitor, was missing upstairs. You swiped it didn’t you?” Amy instinctively grabbed her pocket.  _ That’s _ what the thing was? She pulled it from her pocket and handed to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was a heart monitor. If I had, I would never have grabbed it.” He took it back, slipping it into his own pocket. “Thank you. Now, do you want a pen or pencil?”

“What?”

“Pen or Pencil. You want proof right?”

Amy sighed. “That won’t help…”

He looked at her with a look that dared her to explain. 

“Well… The others said that a pen or pencil wouldn’t count. They said I had to get something that could only be found here…”

He stared at her for a second, before grabbing a book from the shelves. It was small, but thick. He opened the cover, and scribbled something in before handing it to her. She looked inside. 

To you dumbasses,

Found the new kid in my house. She got pretty far before I caught her. 

You fuckers need to stop breaking and entering or I’ll call the cops.

She said a pencil wasn’t ‘enough proof’ for you losers, 

So take this as a token of my gratitude. 

  * Mr. Afton



And under the paragraph, a crudely drawn middle finger. She chuckled. She looked up to see the man at the door, putting on a jacket. He looked up at her. “I’m driving you home kid. Hope that’s good enough.” 

“It is. Thank you sir.”

The man chuckled. “ No worries. You’re more polite than the others. Come on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Amy made her way through the halls of New Harmony High, looking for the ‘cool kids’ as they were so dubbed by the many. They had told her, if she could get them proof she had been inside the infamous ‘Afton house’, then she’d be welcomed into their group. She spotted them across the hall. “Guys! Hey!” She called out waving her arms as she ran towards them. One of the rather bratty looking girls whispered in another’s ear. She stopped in front of them, smiling. One of the boys, a blonde that seemed to be nicer than the others spoke first. “You’re the new kid right? It’s okay if you weren’t able to break in to Mr. Afton's house. He is pretty scary.”

“No he’s not.”

The group looked back at her, bug-eyed. One of the girls spoke back up. “Uh yes he is.”

“No. He’s really not.” Amy pulled the wallpaper from her bag. “I got you some proof.” One of them rolled their eyes. ‘Paper? Is that supposed to mean something?” “It’s wallpaper Tiff.” The nice boy said. “It’s from the office right?” Amy smiled and nodded.

The bratty girl scoffed. “Well I think we need more proof than that.”.  
“Tiff come on…”  
Amy smiled, confidently pulling the book from her bag. She handed it to the boy. “Read the inside.”. He did as he was told and began to smile. And then he stifled a giggle. He passed it to ‘Tiff’. She read through the paragraph and her face just seemed to get redder and redder. She huffed and walked away, most of the others following, one passing the book back to Amy with an apologetic smile. The boy was still there though. He smiled and held out his hand. “Tobias. Sorry about Tiff. I think she lost a bet.”   
She shook his hand. “Amy. It’s no big deal.”

“So is he really ok? He was pretty scary when I met him.”

The two began to walk.

“Yeah. He’s honestly not that bad. He offered me a job.”

Tobais stopped. “He what?”

“He offered me a job. Apparently he owns an arcade or something?” 

Tobais stared at her, fear in his eyes. “Are you going to take the job?”

Amy shrugged. “Maybe. I think a job would be cool.” 

“You have no idea do you?’”

“About what?”

-

She entered the arcade, and looked around. Families littering the arcade. Amy walked up to the counter, and rang the bell. A young woman in a yellow shirt with frizzy brown hair, came out from the back. “May I help you? If you’re looking for more pizza, you can order it over there,” she said, pointing out past the arcade machines to a kitchen-like area. She turned to walk away, but Amy stopped her. “Actually ma’am, I was asked to come here for a job interview… I was told to say that Mr. Afton gave his recommendation.” 

The woman stopped and turned, her eyes wide and a smile on her face. “Mr. Afton told you to come?” Amy nodded. The woman opened the gate separating the counter from the rest of the entrance. “Come in! You can call me Dusty. I’m the manager of this location.” Amy followed her to the back. 

The woman was rummaging through a locker, before pulling a purple collared shirt from inside. She handed it to Amy, and went back to looking through the locker. “Don’t you have to interview me first?” The woman answered without stopping. “Nah. I trust Mr. Afton, and we’re kinda short staffed.”  
“So anything I need to sign or…”  
‘I’ll give it to you after I find… Here it is!” The woman turned around and smiled giving Amy a small empty name tag. “There should be a sharpie on that table over there. I’ll get the paperwork.” she said, quickly leaving the room. Amy found the sharpie and signed her name on the nametag. She sat down, and studied the strange papers on the table. Stuff from corporate, and pictures drawn by children. Amy smiled. “Hey! Got the papers!” She turned to see Dusty with a stack of papers. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course!”

“What exactly is this place? An arcade or something?”

Dusty stopped. She looked at Amy, confused for a second. “You’re kidding right?”

“Well I mean it looks like a Chuck E. Cheese…”

“Are you new in town?”

Amy nodded. The woman stopped, sighing. “So that’s why you were so open to being hired.”  
“What do you mean?”

“This place doesn’t have the best history, so people don’t really like working here. The only reason we’ve had this resurgence in popularity is because of newcomers like you. But don’t worry. I’ve got your hours here. And we’re safer now. So it’s all good.”

Amy looked at her sceptically, but dropped it. She could google it later. Dusty smiled. “You can sign that after you read it. I’ll wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Amy sat between the shelves of the school’s library. For being such a ‘rebel’, she liked learning, history being a favorite of hers. The strange history of the small town wouldn’t be as prevalent online as it would be in the newspapers. She was lucky that the town was small. She flipped through the pages, reading about the small town and it’s dull history, till a small excerpt caught her eye. 30 year memorial since murders? 1992, 1987, 1983… What the hell? She reached for the next newspaper, but found herself reaching for a yearbook instead. Where were the rest of the newspapers? She stood up to look, but they were missing. She grabbed the yearbook, and opened it. 

“Hey Amy!” 

Tobais had appeared, and caught her off guard. “Uh, hey! I was looking for the old newspapers, but…” 

“They’re gone? Yeah, the town doesn’t really want to remember what happened, but it’s kind of impossible to forget. What’s that?”

“Oh, one of the yearbooks. I don’t actually know why I grabbed it.” She opened the book, and a page seemed to be sticking up. She flipped through the book before stopping. A letter had been wedged into the book to keep it from falling out. She grabbed it, and noticed one of the pictures in the book. A boy in his late teens… Why was he so familiar? His name read Michael. Someone had covered his last name with a marker. She looked at the letter. Michael was written on the back…

-

Amelia J. Hart sat on her bed, rereading the letters for the fifth time that day. 

  
  


1985

My name is Michael, and something is very wrong in Hurricane. 

Children have been going missing since Elizabeth. People are saying that it’s the 

Bunny Rabbit Snatcher. Will has been a crybaby recently. 

I’m going to write these letters. If anyone finds these, I guess they’ll be like a time capsule.

Cool huh? My locker is 361 on the third floor of the main building. 

Look on top of the locker.

She had left school and gone through her quick shift at the pizza place, and returned home. And she couldn’t get the letters from her head. It was almost funny. A boy talking about his life, during one of the most dangerous times of the town’s history.

The second letter read

Michael again. 1985

Some of Elizabeth’s friends have gone missing recently. 

Jeremy was showing off his new haircut today. He’s honestly pretty funny. I’m nervous. Dad has been acting strange. I saw Sammy earlier. He’s a sweet kid. It’s strange though…

Charlie went missing only a few months before Elizabeth.

The third 

Michael 1986

I’m so tired. I talked with Mr. Henry today. He knows something but he won’t tell me. 

I’m going to hide my next letters in the restaurant. In the fourth locker, under the bottom shelf.

Sammy is growing up. I know it was Dad. Mom is trying to keep it together. Will is gone. I’m an awful brother. Dad says it’s not my fault. He knows more than he’s letting on. I’m worried. I think it was him. He scares me. I don’t know what to do. Jeremy says he wants to get a job soon.

Fourth

Mike 1990

I work here now! Weird isn’t it? After Jeremy and the ‘87 incident… I still feel bad.

I swear, somethings wrong. But I don’t have proof. 

Dad sent me a letter earlier. Strange, seeing as how he’s been apparently on the run.

He wants me to do something. Find someone. I’ve given his letter to the police. Maybe they’ll finally catch the bastard.

Fifth

Mike 1994

Found them. 

The last letter was short, concise, and looked like it had drips of blood on it. It was strange. Like a horror story, only told by small blurbs describing the world around them and their life, unknowingly watching their life devolve to madness. She pulled out her phone and began typing, but got a text. 

**Tobias**

**Hey! This is Amy right?**

**Amy**

**Yep! What’s up?**

**Tobias**

**I’m at the restaurant. I think your manager needs some help…**

**Amy**

**Dusty? What’s up?**

**Tobias**

**She’s cleaning like crazy, muttering about how she “always puts cleaning off.” and “wishes she could stop procrastinating.”**

**Amy**

**Yikes Be right there.**

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Amy opened the doors to the establishment, seeing Dusty rushing around cleaning everything she could. She could see Tobias by the entrance and waved at him. He waved back as she walked over. “So how long has she been like this?” Tobias rubbed his chin for a second before speaking. “The past hour or so.”

‘Yikes. I’m gonna go help her.”

“You do that.”

Amy opened the gate between the counter, and slipped her badge on. “Hey Dusty!” The woman looked up, shocked. “Amy? But you aren’t scheduled to work today…” Amy shook her head. “I know, but my friend over there texted me to say you were cleaning like your life depended on it.” “Amy you didn’t have to come in…” Amy shrugged. “I wasn’t doing anything. Why are you cleaning anyway?”

“One of my bosses is coming. He’s friends with Mr. Afton, and they’re kind of like Dad’s to me. I want to impress him. Will you pass me that broom?”

She did as she was told and then spoke once more. “So what do you need me to do?”

“Clean anything and everything that seems in need of cleaning.”

  
  
  
  


“So you think we’re good?”

Dusty nodded, a nervous smile still on her face. “Yeah. Yeah I think so…” Amy took a seat at one of the tables with Tobias, pulling the letters from her bag and passing them to Tobais. “Check these out. I found the rest of them.” 

“Wicked!”

The door’s bell rang and the two looked up to see a man enter. He was much shorter than Mr. Afton, and had blonde hair. He wandered up to the counter and tapped Dusty on her shoulder. She looked up and immediately smiled. The two began talking and Dusty left the back, walking over to the pair of teens.

“And this,” Dusty said, motioning to the girl, “is Amy. She’s our newest employee. Mr.Afton gave her a recommendation, though I don’t know how.” She ended it with a chuckle. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Jeremy Clarke. ” The man said, holding out his hand. She shook his hand and looked up to see him. She noticed the scar that ran across his forehead, jagged and pale. It had been hidden by his hair, but now that she could see it… She looked down quickly to avoid staring. And then her eyes wandered to letter 4. She looked at Tobias, and then back at the letter, signaling for him to look. He picked up the letter and then back at Jeremy.

She smiled at him nervously, and sat back down. “Something wrong?” He asked, with a tone that meant he really wasn’t worried. “Oh it’s nothing... But… did you work here in the late 80’s?” The smile on his face dropped. He frowned worriedly, and turned to walk away. Dutsy looked at her, confused. “How’d you know?”

“Know what?”

“Jeremy… How’d you know he worked here in the 80’s?” 

Amy looked down nervously. “Just a guess…”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Amy sat at the counter, still embarrassed from the encounter earlier. 

“You okay?” a familiar voice asked.

“Yeah I just- Mr. Afton!” 

Amy spun around to see the tall man leaning on the counter. He smiled. “I see you took the opportunity I offered.” Amy nodded. “I did! Thank you for that! It’s really been great!” 

“Have you seen Jeremy or Dusty?”

“Yep. I think they’re in the back.”

He nodded in thanks, and made his way to the back. She felt someone staring and turned to see Tobias, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. He mouthed something, but she couldn’t make it out. He mouthed it again, and she still couldn’t understand, so he made his way to the counter. 

“That was Michael Afton.”

“Yeah?”

“Haven’t you researched anything about this place?”

“He offered me the job, and why would the internet have any news about this place? Back in Florida, my town wasn’t on the map either.” 

Tobais shook his head and turned away. “Just look it up later will you?”

She watched him leave, grabbing his skateboard and slowly disappearing from view. 

An hour had passed, and the adults hadn’t left the backroom. She was lucky it was a friday. Luis wouldn’t be home for another few hours. She scribbled a note on a slip of paper, and set it on the desk, letting them know she had left. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Amy! Come downstairs!” She heard Luis call. He was home early. She didn’t expect her stepbrother home for at least another hour. She could hear the unfamiliar voice of a woman as she made her way down. A woman stood in the living room, talking with her step-brother. She had… oh my god, was that scene hair? She would have choked had she been drinking anything. The woman turned, and it stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes…. There was something about them…. 

“Ah, Amy! I wanted you to meet my girlfriend! Vanessa, this is my step-sister, Amy.” 

“Hey there!” 

Her voice sounded almost like an echo. 

“Hi…” 

The woman scared her. The emptiness of her eyes, her voice, her…. Amy took a step back. “Nice to meet you. Can I go back to my room?” She rushed back up without waiting for an answer. 

She slammed her door closed. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She was hyperventilating. What was wrong with her? She had to get her mind off that woman. Afton. Tobias had told her to finally look up her boss. She took a seat at her desk, trying to catch her breath as she began to type. And then she lost her breath again as the results popped up. She saw a man. Tall, about 6’7 with dark hair and blue eyes. It looked like her boss. He looked too much like her boss. She could feel her stomach drop as she kept reading. She couldn’t stop reading. Then she saw his eyes. 

You know that feeling, when you realize something so terrifying you can’t move? She felt herself freeze when she saw those eyes. The eyes that she had just seen downstairs. Not the same color, but the same emptiness. She fell onto the ground, and wheezed. Really? A panic attack? Was she really that terrified? She tried to keep her thoughts straight for a second. Yes. Yes she was that terrified. She grabbed the closest thing to her, not caring what it was, and held it close. Slowly, as time ticked on, she began to breathe normally. And with the darkness of her room, and the soft silence, she began to drift off to sleep...

She awoke to the feeling of someone staring. The room was almost pitch black, with the only light being emitted from the alarm clock that read 1:33 AM. Amy sat up, one of her arms had been asleep, and moving it sent the shock of pins and needles across it. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. There was definitely a figure on her bed. It seemed to stare at her intently. Its head following her as she stood up, reaching to turn on her light. She pulled the string, and then immediately covered her eyes. “MOTHER-”. She cut herself off, as the figure was now visible. A little boy. Only about five. She stared at him for a second. “Hi?”

The boy looked at her, and then at the backpack on the floor. 

“Hello?”

the boy stayed silent, and kept looking at the backpack. The boy was very small, very pale, and had dark hair that seemed to cover his face. “I really hope this isn’t like the grudge…”

Amy sat down and opened the backpack. What would he… Oh? She reached far into the backpack, and pulled out the two items of “Proof” she had stolen from… Mr. Aftons house. She felt a shiver fall down her spine as she remembered her revelation from the night before. She pulled the golden teddy bear from the bag, and gave it to the little boy. She looked at the tiny red journal that she had swiped. She felt strange. A mix of guilt for stealing, and a strange wonder. 

She opened the journal, and was greeted by a crayon drawing. A little boy and a teddy bear. She looked at the boy on the bed. He stared intently at her. No. Not at her, he was staring at the notebook. She took a seat on the bed next to the boy. She began to read through the scribbles. The boy, his bear, and what she assumed could be his family, with their names scrawled next to its corresponding member. Mommy in tan to match the woman, Liz in pink to match the girl, Daddy in purple to match the tall figure, with the face scribbled out at the top. Mike, in orange to match the tall boy next to the girl. 

The next page was the same, except the girl was replaced by a strange looking creature. The name was still Liz though. The other pages seemed to be a nonverbal record of the little boy’s life. The further the pictures went, the more detailed they became, switching from crayon, to pencil, to pen. Soon the pictures showed monsters. The boy stared solemnly. The last pages were even worse. That man… The one she had seen from the articles. He stood talking to a doctor. A picture of a boy, but horribly disfigured. An eye missing, his tongue hanging lazily out of his broken jaw, and his skull dented. The last picture was of the boy Mike. And it made her realize something. A young teen, sleeping in a hospital chair, from the viewpoint of someone in a hospital bed. Michael Afton. She remembered those letters. She remembered the boy in the yearbook. She remembered the picture of the teen in her bosses house. It made sense. She chuckled to herself. Of course it made sense. The boy turned to her, and she could see his face now.

An Afton. She thought back to the articles again. “So you’re William Jr.” The boy nodded. “Nice to meet you. I’m Amelia. I know your brother.” The boy looked up a small smile across his face. “So… You know what happened?” Junior looked down, and nodded. “And your sister… She didn’t run away did she?” The boy looked away, and shook his head. She stood up. “Alright Junior. Do you want to go see your brother?” 

He nodded, but stopped for a second, before holding out his teddy bear. Amy took the hand of the bear before feeling a searing pain in her head. The lights began flickering, popping after a second. She fell to her knees, still holding the teddy bear as she clutched the sides of her head. 

And everything went silent. The headache was gone, as was junior. She stood up and looked around. “Junior? Junior?” She saw him in standing in front of her mirror. Wait… Not in front. He was in the mirror. She could feel him as he grabbed onto her reflections arm. She felt the weight as she moved her arm upwards. “Huh.” She looked down at the floor, seeing the bear. She picked it up. “Should I put this in my backpack?”. He nodded. “Alright Junior. Let’s go find your brother.” She pulled out her phone and texted Dusty and Jeremy. 

**AMY**

**Meet me at Mr. Afton’s house**

She opened the window to her room and peered around the roof. She took a breath. “Let’s do this.”


	7. Chapter 7

Amy rode on her bike, the empty roads were cold and windy. She felt the pull of something on her arm. A tug, another, then another. She stopped riding. “Junior? Is that you?”. Another two tugs. “Are we going somewhere?” Two more again. “Before we see your brother?” 

**_Yes_ ** **.**

“Wait you talk?”

**_Don’t like too. Follow me._ **

Amy shrugged as she was led into the forest by the hand. The path seemed like it had been a road at some point. “Can I ask where we’re going or will I find out soon enough?”

_ Soon enough. _

“Alright.”

They kept walking, till a small building could be seen. A sign that had fallen apart years ago and a boarded up door. She could see Junior standing at the front door from a puddle on the ground. “Need help buddy? We meeting someone or something?” 

_ Both.  _

She almost stopped when she heard him, but decided to follow through with her actions. One by one she began pulling the boards off the door. By the time she was done, a small pile had formed. She pulled on the door. Of course. It’s locked. She sighed, but watched the puddle as junior seemed to step through the door. She heard a click, and watched the door be pushed open. “Good job Junior.”. She could see him smile through the reflection of the door. “So… what are we going to see?” 

**_A friend. I won’t let her hurt you. Don’t worry._ **

She stopped. “She’s gonna hurt me?”

**_I’ll tell her not to._ **

“Alright Buddy.” 

She could see the dusty floor disturbed as Junior walked. It would make sense a child wouldn’t be able to pull those boards off the door. Even with ghost powers. She made sure to stay behind the spirit, just in case the ‘friend’ saw her first. She could hear his voice ring out.

**_CHARILEEEE! ARE YOU IN HERE?_ **

The building shook, as if the child had just awoken a creature that was  **_not_ ** happy to see them. She could see a creature stalking towards her from the darkness. She saw it come into view. An immensely tall and thin creature its green eyes seething with something that wanted her dead. 

**_Hi Charlie!_ **

The thing stopped, and seemed to drop to the ground. Amy could make out the form of a child, maybe a bit taller than Junior. 

**_Billy?_ **

**_Charlie!_ **

She could see the form of the boy hug the taller of the two. 

**_Who is that?_ **

The last word a hiss.

**_This is Amy! She knows my brother! We’re going to go see him!_ **

Amy knelt down, and was able to see the form of the other spirit better. It was a little girl, with very curly hair. “Hello. You must be Charlie Emily.” The girl stared at her, though not as venomously. “You know what William’s father did. I saw something tonight, and it scared me. I think… Something is very wrong. Do you want to come with me?” 

The girl nodded, and took a step towards her, holding out her hand as if to give something. Amy held her hand out as a small green bracelet was dropped into her hands. And that shooting pain came back, though it wasn’t too bad this time. 


	8. Chapter 8

She was back on her bike, and knew she was getting close to Afton’s house. She could feel the excitement of the children. Apparently she wasn’t possessed, but the items were. Charlie's bracelet and Junior’s teddy bear, both were safely tucked into her backpack. She could hear the children talking about their respective incidents. It was scary to listen to, like those crime podcasts her brother would listen to. 

She could hear a car engine turn off, and familiar voices talking nearby. She turned the corner, and saw Jeremy and Dusty. “There are my friends, can you please be quiet? It’ll look a little weird if I’m talking to myself.” Amy whispered out loud. The children stopped talking. 

She hopped off her bike as she walked up to the adults. “Hey guys!” She called out, waving to them. The two turned to see her. “Hey Amy! Why exactly did you call us here? I don’t think Mr. Afton is even up…” Dusty said as the girl walked by. “That’s okay. I’ll wake him up. We’ve gotta talk.”. The two adults shot each other a look. Amy pressed the doorbell. A deep ringing flooded the house. After a minute or two, a surprisingly alert Mr. Afton opened the door. “Wha- Amy? Jeremy? Dusty? It’s,” He checked his watch, “Almost 3 am…” 

Amy pushed past him and entered the house. “We need to talk.” Her determination giving her a surprising boost of confidence, as she sat down on the couch. The others looked at the man, simply shrugged, and followed the girl. “Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“I mean we don’t really know ourselves…” Jeremy replied, turning to Amy. She pulled her backpack off, reaching in and pulling out the possessed objects. Jeremy and Dusty looked on in confusion, but Mr. Afton… His face dropped. “Where’d you get those?” His voice was cold and angry. “I know I should’ve asked, or at least told you, but…” 

“Get out.”

“Wha- at least let me explain!” 

  
“GET OUT.”

She could feel her stomach drop as he shakily walked towards her. He looked so much like his father. She took a step back. She ducked under his arm and burst out of the door, leaving her backpack. She could feel tears. Damn. He really did remind her of his father. 

She was in the forest. She had run and hadn’t stopped. Man, those kids. After hearing what happened to them… After seeing Mr. Afton so angry... She finally stopped, catching her breath. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

Amy sat up, the familiar hollow voice speaking out to her. “Oh! You weren’t expecting me were you?”

She turned, seeing the cold empty eyes peering through a mask, with a handful of other people around, wearing similar masks. “Vanessa?” The head tilted. “Maybe…” Amy took a step back. She really wished she hadn’t run out into the woods. The masked woman took out a gun, and began whispering to herself. “If you’re sure…” Amy turned as the woman was busy talking to herself, and began running, which became harder as she hadn’t really caught her breath. She could hear the woman cursing and running after her. It almost sounded like two people… But she couldn’t focus on that. She had to keep running. She was so focused on running, she didn’t notice Mr. Afton in her way. She slammed into him, causing the two of them to fall over. 

“Shit kid! What happened? You get turned around running from me?” Amy didn’t respond, simply hiding behind him as he stood. “Kid?” She began to run once more, and hid behind a tree. She held her breath. Then she heard him speak. “Hey! Who’re you? This is my-” BANG. She could hear the cursing of Vanessa, and the woman run off into the woods. She turned from her hiding place. She could see Mr.Afton. He was slumped over on the ground. She started to walk towards him. “Mr.Afton?” She could see him sit up, and put a hand to his head. She began to run towards him. “MR.AFTON!” She could see him, even in the darkness of the forest, with the shining moon providing more than enough light. And then she saw him. She had felt her stomach drop at least three times that night, and it happened for a fourth time as she saw him. A gaunt face, purple in decay, shallow and sagging. He was missing a nose, and most of his teeth, and both of his eyes. She wasn’t looking at her boss. She was looking at a long dead corpse. Her breath hitched as the towering corpse stood up, leering down at her with empty eyes. “Amy! What the hell happened?” And she began to scream. The corpse reached out for her, but she threw herself to the side of a tree, pressing herself into it. “Amy-” he cut himself off as he looked at his hand. He began touching his face, trying to study it. It was almost funny. A corpse looking like it just realized it should have been dead long ago. 

She could hear Dusty and Jeremy call out to her. And then she studied the corpses face. Eyebrows, or what was left of then knitted in worry and remorse. The mouth opened, but in a nervous frown. He was worried about her, and honestly seemed upset for scaring her. She found herself no longer screaming. She heard Dusty’s voice, closer now call out her name. Panic spread across her bosses face. He knelt down, picking up…. The heart monitor?

“It’s not a heart monitor is it?” 

The corpse looked up at her, before looking away embarrassed. “No…” 

“No one else knows, huh?”

The corpse looked away, a bit shamefully. Amy grabbed the device from the man. “Sometimes, you just have to,” She raised the device high above her head. “Smash it!” she said throwing it down with force. Mr.Afton yelped in shock, before Amy picked up the small device and sticking it back on his shirt. With a soft blip, Mr.Afton looked like well, not a corpse again. He stood up, and studied his hands once more. “How the …” 

“Hey guys!” Dusty called out as she and Jeremy made it closer. “Amy, are you okay? We heard screaming, and something loud…” 

“Uhh… yeah… I just heard the loud thing too and freaked out…”

‘Yeah I found her screaming.” 

The two looked at each other nervously, which the others didn’t notice. “Well I say we get back to the house so I can explain everything.”

  
  
  


Everyone took their seats, and looked awkwardly at each other. Amy took a breath and grabbed the objects. “Alright. Mr. Afton do you have a large mirror?” The man thought for a second. “Uh, I think there’s one in the closet under the stairs?” 

“Cool.”

With the surprisingly large mirror behind her, Amy picked up the toys, and…. Nothing. No dull pain, no feeling of being touched, no sparking of electricity. She looked at the objects, and the others looked at her. “What’s supposed to happen?”

“I- it’s supposed to… I know it…” 

Dusty stood up. “Amy are you alright?”

“No, yes… I- what?”

Jeremy stood up “Amy…”

“I KNOW WHAT I SAW!” 

The others took a step back. Michael stood up. “Then explain it.”

Amy looked up, her tears beginning to prick up. 

“Explain what you saw.”

She took a breath. And began to tell her tale of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait, you said the girl’s name was Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Huh. That’s weird. So’s mine.” Amy watched Mr. Afton and Jeremy shoot each other a look as Dusty thought to herself. And for probably the 3rd time that night, something clicked. “Dusty, what’s your father’s name?” 

“Sammy. Why?”

She thought back to the children who had been talking to each other. How Charlie brought up her brother. ‘Holy shit. Dusty, one last question…”

“What’s up?”

“Is your last name Emily?”

“Yeah how’d you…”

Amy looked down at the green wristband. Then she looked at Michael. “You knew?” 

Michael immediately got defensive. “What do you mean knew? I don’t know anything ...” 

Then Jeremy spoke. “Like hell you didn’t know! We both knew!”

“Knew what?”

Michael looked over to Dusty. “You have an Aunt!”

“I WHAT?” She looked to Jeremy. “You knew?”

“Well…”

She looked at Michael defiantly. “Jeremy has a crush on you and has since high school!”

“What? Jeremy?”

“YEAH? WELL YOUR GRANDFATHER GOT US INTO THIS MESS!” 

Michaels face fell as Dusty tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Michael sighed. “Henry Emily.”

The room went quiet and looked at Michael. “It was 1977. My father, and your grandfather opened a diner. A family diner. My father was not a good man. Everyone thought he was.”

Amy felt the dull pain in her skull. 

“In 1984, My father killed his first victim.” He looked at Dusty. “Your Aunt, the girl you were named after.” Dusty’s face went cold with shock. “And then…” Mr. Afton seemed to be holding off tears. “My sister was next. Then the five children. And…” The tears began to fall. Jeremy put his hand on the others shoulder. “Junior.”. Mr. Afton was now crying into his hands, and the others watched unaware of the teddy bear strangely floating. Amy felt it lightly tugged from her grasp and turned to the mirror. She could see Junior, walking towards her boss. He tensed up as he seemed to feel the boy hug his leg. He looked up, and the boy took a step back shocked, before running to hide behind Amy. She could hear his voice. 

**_That’s my Daddy…. Not Michael…_ **

Amy knelt down, unaware of those watching her. 

“No sweetheart, it’s just been so long since you’ve seen your brother, he’s grown up.” 

Michael stood up, a mix of joy, fear, anguish, and pain on his face. The man stepped towards Amy, before kneeling down. The ghost looked at Amy, and then at Mr. Afton. He smiled and ran up to the man, hugging him. The others only watched, dumbfounded as they watched the reflection of a boy who wasn’t actually there. 

Amy felt the wristband being tugged from her hand. She turned and saw Charlie. Not just as a form or a voice, but as a little girl. A little girl with sandy brown skin, hot chocolate colored hair, and light brown eyes.Charlie seemed to be hiding behind her. She almost chuckled as she turned to look at Dusty who was still so confused. “Charlie,” She whispered. “See that woman over there?” The girl looked over and nodded. “That’s Sammy’s daughter.” The little girl stared for a second. And smiled.

**_She looks like me!_ **

“She does, doesn’t she! Dusty, can you come over here?”

The woman stood up. “Okay…”

“Now sit down!”

“Alright…”

She passed the bracelet to the woman. 

“Charlie, you can come out now.” 

Dusty froze as the little girl stepped out from behind her, only visible in the mirror. The girl looked like a carbon copy of herself. 

**_Hi_ **

“Hi.”

  
  


The reunion was surprisingly short, as Junior’s eye was caught by the “Heart Monitor”. The curious child grabbed on to it, and Michael pulled away almost immediately. He stood up, the boy still holding the device. His hands flew to cover his face. The others looked up. 

“Michael?” 

Amy could see his hands, a rotten deep purple. The adults stood up, and tried to reach out, but she stopped them. “Don’t. It’s not pretty.” 

“What?”

“Mr. Afton, you can’t really hide it anymore…”

‘Yes I can.” He answered, his voice muffled by his hands. “Besides, the kids are here, and I don’t want them to see this.” 

Junior looked up confused, and Charlie stood next to him. 

**_Mike?_ **

“Mr.Afton?”

“Michael?”

Amy looked at the little spirits. “Junior? Charlie? I can’t say I know what happened, but something changed Michael. He doesn’t look very nice without that,” she pointed at the device in Juniors hand. “Do you think he could have it back, for just a little bit longer?”. The boy looked down, and nodded. He gave the small device to Amy, who stood up and pinned it on to her boss's vest. And with a small blip, he seemed to be human again. He moved his hands from his face and took a seat. “You’ve gotta explain it now.” He groaned and rested his head on his hands. “Alright.” 

And so the man began to explain. The fear of learning what happened, the shock of finding the spirit of his long dead sister. The anger of realizing he was there to replace his father. The pain of his death. His remorse for his actions. The surprise of waking up as a corpse. The others listened on in horror, even Junior tearing up through the mirror. 

He finally sighed, before looking up. “I’m just going to warn you. It’s not pretty. It’s been over thirty years.” 

“Wait… I’ve been into a dead guy for thirty years?”

“Sadly, yes.” 

“Damn. Well, I promise not to scream. Maybe.”

He took a breath and stood up. “Just like a bandaid” he muttered to himself. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. With a quick pull, he ripped the device from his vest. The room went silent. He opened his eyes, and took in the scene around him. The wide eyes of the others, all except for Amy. She smiled at him, nervously. She gave him a thumbs up and he sighed. “Well, Now that that’s out of the way.”. He stuck the device back on. “I don’t like… looking like that. I’m surprised Amy found out before the rest of you.” 

“Well, no one screamed. So, that’s better than Amy. Though…”

“Yeah. Not pretty.”

The shattering of a window caught them off guard. 

“What the hell was that?” Dusty cried out. A loud cackling being heard from outside. Michael and Amy shot a look at each other. “Oh what now Michael?” 

“I might have left something out.”


	10. Chapter 10

The group had piled into the minivan that sat in the driveway. The younger of the two sat in the back, with the adults in the front. With seatbelts on, the car started and seemed to fly out of the driveway. “Mr. Afton?” 

“What now?” the irritation in his voice was thick.

“Who’s that?” Dusty asked, pointing at the roof of his house. Three, maybe four, people stood at the roof, where the entrance to the highest window sat. The people looked at them, rabbit masks, soulless. Amy felt her blood run cold, and Mr. Afton felt the same. He could remember the newscasters talk about the bunny rabbit snatcher. He could remember talking with the other children. Amy spoke up. “Those people are the ones that shot us. I think my brother’s girlfriend is in the group.”

“Brother?”

“Step-brother. Luis lives at home while he’s working at some company. He’s been talking about her for awhile, but I finally met her tonight. Her name’s Vanessa, and she’s creepy as hell.” 

“Vanessa? Does she have really weird eyes?” Dusty asked.

“Yeah?”

“Wait… I think I know her… Yeah! She interviewed me!” Mr. Afton piped up from the front.

“Yeah! She stopped by my office to pick some things up. She gave off some weird vibes.” She turned to look at Jeremy. “She arrived just after you left Jeremy!”

The awkward silence once more filled the car, before Mr.Afton reached for the glove compartment. He pulled out a small cassette tape, and as Jeremy recognized what it was, he groaned. “Are you really going to play that?”

“My car, my music.” Her boss said as he popped the cassette into the dashboard. The beginning of… Oh my god. Material girl? 

“Where are we going Mr. Afton?”

“I… think we just need to get out of here. For the moment at least.”

“Are we going to the cops?”

“No. I’m not really well-liked due to the whole… dad situation.”

Amy bopped her head to the music and began to quietly sing along as she watched for the masked people out the window. “Living in a material world… I am a Material girl… Living in a material world…”. Her eyes felt heavy. It was late, and she hadn’t gotten much sleep. Slowly, she felt herself fall asleep.

The room was white as she regained consciousness. She could see adults. A ton of them. All talking. An older version of Dusty and a younger version of Michael seemed to be there. No, not Dusty and Michael. Charlie and Junior. They were talking with a girl, tall and blonde with the faded tips of hair dye lingering. “Junior? Charlie?” She called out, walking towards them. The groups stopped to look at her. The two turned, and smiled upon seeing her. “Hey Amy! We were just talking about you!” 

“You were?”

“Yup! This is my sister,” Junior motioned to the unfamiliar woman. “Liz.” Amy found herself already knowing the woman’s name. She stuck out her hand, and Amy shook it. “It’s nice to meet you! It’s nice to know you’re helping us.”. The other adults seemed intrigued and surrounded her. She felt nervous, and shut her eyes, worried. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and the adults were gone, children, from ages 5 to 9 in their places. Oh.  _ Oh. _

A singular voice spoke from all of them. “Save us Amy AMY AMY.”

“AMY!”

She woke up to Mr. Afton knocking on the window of her door. She smiled and got out of the car. They were parked in the dirty driveway of an old cabin. “You were out like a light.”. Amy snorted. “I do that sometimes. Where are we?” She asked, spotting Jeremy and Dusty at the door. “Remember Dusty’s grandfather? And how he was so hard to find?”. She nodded. “Henry Emily, yeah.” Mr. Afton grimaced as the two reached the door. “Well, we found him.”.

Dusty was talking to someone through the door, and Jeremy was awkwardly standing next to her. He shot a pleading glance at Mr. Afton. Her boss sighed as knocked on the door. “Unc- Mr.Henry? It’s Michael. And Dusty. And some others. We need to talk.”

“I’m in no mood to talk, Michael, so you can leave.” The man on the other side answered. He was old, by what his voice sounded. Amy felt her backpack. “Mr. Henry? My name is Amy Hart. I- I think I might have found something you might be interested in.”. There was silence.

“Also we’re being hunted by some creepy people wearing rabbit masks.”

The door opened, and she could see the outline of a very old man. They hurried inside, and Amy pulled the objects from her backpack, before sitting down on the old couch. The man peeked around outside, and then shut the door, locking it with like nine different nine bolts. Yikes.

The man turned around. He was obviously not happy. He walked up to Mr.Afton and looked up at him. “Michael.”

“Hi Mr. Emi-” he flinched as the man raised his hand to hit him, but dropped it. “Michael. Why?”.

Her boss looked away, ashamed. Amy stood up. “Mr. Emily?” .The old man looked at her,“You might want to sit down for this. Do you have a mirror?” . The man sat down and nodded, pointing at a cloth covering something tall. She pulled the cloth from the mirror. “Perfect.” She held out the green wristband, and the man stood up immediately. “Do you think this is a joke?” He shouted, the anger in his voice causing Amy to shrink. 

**_Daddy?_ **

The man stopped, and looked at the mirror. Charlie standing there confused. 

**_This is Amy. She’s helping Billy and me._ **

“Junior is here?”

The little spirit nodded. Junior appeared beside Charlie with a smile. Mr. Emily was on his knees, and looked up towards Amy. She gave him a simple smile. She could see Charlie step forward, and hugging her father, the man stopping. He hugged the girl back, and began to cry. “Charlie…”

By the time he was finally able to tear himself away from his daughter, his face was red and puffy with tears. “What happened?” Mr. Afton and Amy looked at each other, preparing to tell the entire story again.


	11. Chapter 11

The shattering of glass alerted the group from the kitchen. A figure with a bat dashed away from the window. Amy reached for her bag, before pulling out a small box. “What’s-” 

“Taser. Mom thought I’d need one. Didn’t say why but I’ve kinda put two and two together.”

“Amy! You can’t go out there!”

“Well I’m 1. closer to the door, 2. Have like one brain cell, and 3. Surprisingly ok with this since it’s the most normal thing to happen all night.” She said, making her way closer and closer to the door. She threw it open and stepped outside. The adults rushing to her. She was silent for a second before cursing under her breath. “Damn. That’s more than I expected.”

The adults surrounded her and realized what she meant. They had only seen four at most. Turns out there were at least nine. The closest ran forward, using a knife to slash at the closest person, that being Amy. She leapt out of the way, only to be the target of another masked figure. Dusty looked around, before grabbing a large stick from the ground. She bashed it over the head of an oncoming… cultist? She could only assume. Jeremy grabbed a metal pipe that seemed to have fallen from the wall of the house. 

Amy ducked, and then headbutted the oncoming assailant. The person fell down, clutching their stomach. She looked up, and saw a familiar mask. Each mask was a bit different, but she knew one of them easily. Vanessa’s mask had a dark brown spot over one of the eyes. She lunged at the woman. Mr. Afton was surprisingly good at taking out the assailants. Being 6’7 and unable to feel pain probably had something to do with that. There were only a few left. She grabbed onto the leg of the woman, and pulled it out from under her. Vanessa fell, almost on top of Amy herself, but she rolled out of the way. Vanessa got up and began trying to stab Amy. The girl got to her feet, and began dodging like there was no tomorrow. “Help would be ni-”. She felt the cold steel pierce her shoulder. “FUCK!”

She felt herself leaning back, and falling with nothing there to catch her. She could see the woman above her, raising the knife high above her head. 

-

Amy J. Hart was bored, laying on her hospital bed. She had nothing to do, and it wasn’t hard to see why. With both art and writers block, and being interested in the games on her computer, she just wanted to do something. The doctors said she wasn’t going to be able to do much with her arm still healing. She was lucky that Mr. Afton arrived to deliver a swift kick to Vanessa’s head when he did. A knock at her door alerted her to a visitor. Or rather, multiple visitors. 

Dusty had gotten her father and grandfather to reconcile. They hadn’t spoken since she was a little girl, due to Mr. Emily’s secrecy. Jeremy and Mr. Afton seemed closer than usual. Dusty and Amy giggled about that. Mr. Afton finally reached out to his mother, who was in tears when they met. Tobias had decided that Amy was probably a better friend than the other kids in his group. 

Amy smiled to herself. Her life was normal now. Her mother and stepfather were back from their longass backpacking through Europe month long honeymoon. They grilled her about what had happened and almost grounded her, but with a bit of lying and testimonies from her employers, she made it out alright. She had a job, friends, hobbies. Life was good.


End file.
